The Story Of The Lady Of The Northern Lands
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: A story told of Renee and her tribulations from meeting Izayoi and Inutaishou. To meeting Sesshomaru 250 years later after freeing herself and her daughter from slavery. Read to find out what happens. Complete!
1. The death of a demon lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The death of a demon lord.

Lord Inutaishou and his mate Izayoi are in the woods near Izayoi's mansion. Inutaishou and Izayoi are talking to the Lord and Lady of the northern lands. The Lord is named Miso his is 5'7" has dark blond hair and dark brown eyes. He is a coyote demon and is the same age as Sesshomaru. The Lady is named Renee she is 5'5" has blond hair and brown eyes. She is a dog demon and is the same age as her mate. Both Izayoi and Renee are five months pregnant. Inutaishou and Miso are thinking uniting the northern and western lands. Even though Miso is a coyote demon. He and Inutaishou get along. Miso smiled and said "We've been friends for a while now. Let's join the western and northern lands together."

Inutaishou said "I don't know that is a lot of land to patrol." Miso chuckled and said "You and Sesshomaru can still patrol the western lands. And I'll patrol the northern lands with Renee. We can let each other know if we need any help." Inutaishou scratched his chin and said "That is very good offer." Miso nodded and said "Yes it is. And we'll have no enemies. Since you, Renee, Sesshomaru, and I are very strong." While the men talked Renee and Izayoi talked. Both Renee and Izayoi have a hand on their round bellies. They can each feel their pup kicking and moving. Izayoi and Renee can't wait to be mothers. Renee smiled and asked "Is this your first time Izayoi?" Izayoi nodded and said "Yes it is and I couldn't be happier."

Renee giggled and said "It's my first time too." Izayoi and Renee are getting along great. Suddenly three huge bear demons appeared. Inutaishou turned around and said "Izayoi you Renee get out of here." The two women ran toward the mansion. Izayoi and Renee got to mansion safely. But Renee headed back when she heard her mate howl. Takemaru is gathering his army to chase away the demons. he and his army watched as the dog and coyote demons. Fought the three huge bear demons. They watched as the female dog demon saw her mate being killed. When Renee saw Miso's limp body hit the ground. She started to cry and ran off.

Takemaru stood and said "Chase the demons away." He and his army chased away the bear demons. They had lost sight of the demon lord. The army also saw that the body of the coyote demon is gone. That's because Inutaishou has it. He's taking Miso's body to the northern lands to bury him. Once in the northern lands Inutaishou buried Miso. He marked the grave with a stone with Miso's name on it. Inutaishou stood in front of his friend's grave and said "I'll find Renee and help her raise your son or daughter." With that said Inutaishou ran back toward the western lands. Meanwhile Renee is running blindly through the forest. Suddenly she tripped and fell. Renee has fallen into a demon trap. She is tangled up in ropes that are tied tightly to trees. Renee laid there crying and trying to calm down. She knows that her being upset isn't good for her pup.

So she laid there and calmed down. Now that she's calm she tried to free herself from the ropes. But as she tried Renee felt something hard hit her head. It hit her hard enough to lose consciousness. A human named Nitro is checking his traps. He saw the female demon and knocked her out. Nitro can tell she's full blooded demon. From her pointed ears to her claws on her hands and feet. He can also see that she's pregnant. Nitro smirked and said "A lot of demon slave owners will pay big money for a young pregnant demon." He untied the ropes and picked up the pregnant demon. Nitro walked to his hut and there are three other huts on his land. He went into the hut next to his. Nitro put a collar on the demon. He got the chains that are bolted to the floor and clipped them to the collar.

Then he left the hut and went into his. Nitro started a fire and said "I'll take that pregnant demon to the slave market next week." In the hut next to Nitro's Renee is coming to. Renee opened her eyes and saw that she's in a hut. She got up to run away but she didn't get far. Renee growled and saw the chains. She put her hand on her neck and felt the metal collar. Knowing that she can't go anywhere. Renee sat against the wall and sighed. She put her hand on her round belly. Renee can feel her pup moving and can sense that her pup is ok. Just then Nitro came into her hut. She saw the man and growled at him. Nitro glared at her and said "Oh shut up I'm just here to give you some food." He set five fish on the floor and left.

After Nitro left her hut Renee picked up the fish. She smelled the fish for any poison then ate the fish. As she ate she heard horse hooves. She also heard that the hooves stooped. What she doesn't know is that Nitro has summoned a priestess. The priestess got off of her horse and walked up to Nitro. She looked at him and asked "Why did you summon me?" Nitro sighed and said "I found a pregnant demon. And I want to see if the pup is ok. And try to figure out when she'll give birth." The priestess nodded and said "Ok lead me to her." Nitro lead the priestess to the hut next to his. He stood outside the hut and said "She's in here be careful she's a nasty one." The priestess went into the hut. There by the window she saw a blond haired demon. Renee saw the priestess and growled. The priestess smiled and said "Calm down dear I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to check on you."

Renee laid down and calmed down. The priestess walked up to Renee. She sat down and placed her hands on Renee's belly. The priestess moved her hands around Renee's belly. She smiled and said "You have a very healthy pup dear. You should birth in a month." Then the priestess left Renee's hut. She looked at Nitro and said "Her pup is fine she'll birth in a month." Nitro nodded and watched the priestess get on her horse and leave. Then Nitro went into his hut. He sat down and said "I'll get a lot of money for a pregnant demon that's due in a month. When I take her next week she'll be due in three weeks."

In Renee's hut she is falling asleep. As she laid there she wondered what would happen to her and her unborn pup. What she doesn't know is that Inutaishou is searching for her. But Inutaishou won't find Renee. It's night and Renee is fast asleep. As she slept she thought about Miso. Renee can't stop thinking about her dead mate. She'll have to mourn Miso's death and take care of her pup. In the morning Renee woke when she felt her pup kick. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Renee sat up and saw some fish and berries. She ate everything and felt a big kick. Renee smiled and rubbed her belly with her hand. Then she said "Calm down in there little one. It isn't time for you to be born yet." After she said that her pup stopped kicking and just moved around.

Renee sighed and looked out the window and said "Oh I wish your Father was still alive." She sat there looking out the window and watched the clouds. Just then Renee wondered how Izayoi and Inutaishou are doing. She sighed again and said "I hope you're doing well Izayoi." Renee sat like that until it got dark. When it got dark Renee laid down and went to sleep. She had a smile on her face. Renee is smiling because her pup is still moving. She woke back up when she heard something. Renee sat up and saw it was just an owl. She laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

The character Renee is named after a new friend of mine. I hope you all enjoy this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Coming on Thursday is chapter 2.  



	2. Renee is sold at the slave market

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm glad you like my story. You're the first one to review it. And I'm glad you like the Landy of the Nortern Land's name. 

Devinedragon: Well it does seem cruel that she'll be sold into slavery. But she will become royalty later in the story. And Inutaishou won't find her because he'll die while recuing Izayoi and Inuyasha. But I'm glad that you like my story.

Bluer Sky: I'm glad that you like my story. Yes Nitro is human. Renee is a peaceful demon she only fights when she needs to. And two stress isn't good for her unborn pup.

**Chapter 2**

Renee is sold at the slave market.

Six days later Nitro is leading Renee to the outskirts of the village. He is leading her there because that's where the slave market is. Nitro lead Renee to the end of a line of demons. He chained her up and waited for a bigger crowd. Renee decided to stand up and stretch. When a bigger crowd gathered Nitro smirked and said "Hey folks do I have a demon for you. She's full blooded dog demon. And due to give birth in three weeks." The crowd gathered around Nitro and started offering money. Not liking the crowd of screaming people. Renee sat down and covered her ears. The price for Renee keeps going up. As the price went up people would leave. Because they don't have enough money. Soon there is only two men left. Both men aren't willing to give up. But the second man out bid the first one. The man has bought Renee for 2,000 yen.

His name is Drake and he paid Nitro. Nitro smiled and said "I hope she behaves for you." Drake got Renee's chain leash and lead her away. He got on his horse and continued to lead Renee. Drake looked back and asked "What's your name demon?" She sighed and said "My name is Renee." Drake nodded and looked forward again. They traveled in silence for three miles. Finally Renee saw a mansion and fields with small huts on the sides. Drake rode his horse to a hut and halted his horse. He got off the horse and said "Welcome Renee this is my mansion because I'm a headman. You and those demons over there will work in the fields. Of course you'll work in the fields. Until you're a week away from giving birth." Renee just nodded and didn't say anything.

Just then a woman walked up to Drake. She smiled and said "I see you bought another demon." Drake nodded and said "Yes I did Ann and she's pregnant." Ann kissed Drake and said "That's wonderful Drake. We'll have two new additions." Drake nodded and lead Renee into the hut and chained her up. When he came out Ann asked "What is her name?" Drake smiled and said "Her name is Renee." With that said Ann and Drake went to the mansion. In her hut Renee is tired from her trip. So she laid down and went to sleep. Her pup kicked one more time then settled down for the night.

In the morning Renee woke when she heard a rooster crowing. She got up and ate the food she found. After eating Drake came in and got Renee. He looked at her and said "Here are the rules one is you don't do what you're told to you'll be whipped. And two you'll work in from early morning to late evening." Renee nodded and followed Drake out to the fields. Then he said "Oh if you run away. I'll track you down and kill you. This your section of the field. First you take this basket and pull weeds. When your basket is full take it over there and empty it. Then when your done weeding. Pick the stuff that's ripe." Renee listened closely to what Drake said. Then Drake yelled "Hey you demons this is Renee. Try to be nice she's pregnant. Now back to work." Renee got to work as Drake walked away.

As the day went on it got warm. It got so warm that Renee started to feel sick. So she walked up to Drake. She asked "Master can I go lay down? I'm not feeling so well." He nodded and said "Yes you can go lay down." Renee went into her hut and laid down. Three weeks have passed ad Renee is due to give birth any day now. It's a night of a lunar eclipse. Renee is in her hut in labor. She's been labor for eight hours. And what she doesn't know is that Izayoi is also about to give birth. Suddenly it got pitch black outside. All of the demon slaves heard a scream. Then they heard the crys of a new born pup. In her hut Renee has cut the cord and cleaned off her pup. She found some rags and cleaned up. Then she found a small blanket and wrapped her pup in it.

Renee looked at her pup as the moon started to shine again. She smiled and said "Welcome to the world my little girl." Renee can see that her pup has gold hair. Just then the pup opened her hazel eyes. Renee smiled and said "I'll name you Misa." Misa is half dog demon and half coyote demon. She even has dog ears but are pointed like a coyote demon's. Holding her pup close Renee laid down and went to sleep. Miles away Izayoi also had given birth. She had a half dog demon half human son. He has silvery white hair and gold eyes. And his name is Inuyasha and also has dog ears. Inutaishou died while rescuing Izayoi and Inuyasha. Now Izayoi is living in a village near where Renee is.

In the morning when the rooster crowed Renee is tired to get up. Soon Drake came in and saw that Renee is holding something. He saw that it's a new born pup. Drake woke Renee up and asked "How are you doing? Renee rubbed her eyes and said "I'm tired but I'm fine." Drake looked at the pup and asked "Is it a girl or a boy? And what is it's name?" Renee yawned and said "Her name is Misa." Drake nodded and said "I'll leave you alone." He left her hut and went up to his slaves. Drake got their attention and said "Hey everyone Renee gave birth to a girl named Misa." The demons nodded and went back to work. Drake went to the mansion and told Ann about Renee's pup.

A week later Renee is back to work. She doesn't leave Misa in her hut. Renee carries Misa in around in a pouch. She had sewed an old rag onto her kimono. And that's what she uses to carry Misa. Almost all of the demons have seen Misa. The one that hasn't seen Misa is a forty-year-old male. But he doesn't seem to care that there is a pup. It's night and Renee is feeding Misa. As she fed her Renee thought about Izayoi. She wondered how she and her pup are doing. When Misa was done Renee laid down and went to sleep. In the morning the rooster crowed and Renee woke. As she ate she fed Misa. After eating she put Misa in her pouch. Then Drake came in and unclipped the chains from Renee's collar.

As Renee pulled weeds Misa cooed. Renee smiled and tickled Misa which made her giggle. After tickling Misa she went back to work. Drake is glad he bought Renee. Because he knows that Misa will start working when she's five or six years old. But for now Misa is just a pup. So far Drake hasn't had to whip Renee. But he has whipped the other demons. When drake does whip a demon. It scares Renee and she hopes that she and Misa don't got whipped. She also hoped that one day she and Misa would be freed from slavery. She just sighed and kept on pulling weeds. When it got dark Renee went to her hut and went to sleep.

* * *

Coming next week chapters 3 & 4.  



	3. Events in Misa's life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Im so glad you like my story and Renee's daughter's name.

Bluer Sky: Don't worry Renee and Misa will be free. And yes Renee will become royalty again. But that won't happen for a little while yet.

Devinedragon: Yup Misa is Renee's pup. And I'm glad that you like my story.

**Chapter 3**

Events in Misa's life.

**Eight months old.**

Misa is now eight months old. And she's getting bigger with each passing month. Misa is inside her mother's pouch asleep. She is almost to heavy to carry. But Renee is going to carry Misa until she can walk. She knows that Misa can crawl but she doesn't want Misa crawling around and getting hurt. It's dinner time and Renee and Misa are in their hut. While Renee ate Misa breast fed. Misa will breast feed until she is a year old. After feeding Misa crawled into the pouch. Renee smiled and looked into her pouch and smiled. Misa giggled and said for the first time "Mama." When Renee heard Misa say mama. Her smile grew bigger and said "That's right I'm your Mother."

**One year old**

It's a stormy day so Renee and the other demons aren't in the fields. Like her mother Misa has a metal collar and is chained so she can't run away. Right now Misa is standing up. She smiled and said "Mama." Then she put one foot in front of the other. Renee watched as Misa walked over to her. When Misa go to her mother she smiled showing her teeth. Renee smiled and said "I'm so proud of you Misa." Just then Drake came in and gave them some food. Then he left to give the other slaves food. Renee and Misa ate and then went to sleep.

**Five years old**

It's late evening and Renee and Misa are in their hut. Today was Misa's first day in the fields. Luckily her section of the field is near her mother's section. The two female demons are getting ready for bed. Renee laid down behind her daughter and sighed. Misa looked at the wall and asked "Mother who is my Father?" Renee sighed again and said "I knew this day would come." Misa asked again "Mother who is my Father?" Renee rolled over and said "Your Father was a coyote demon. His names was Miso and was the Lord of the northern lands." Misa then asked "What happened to him?" Renee said "He was killed by a bear demon. I ran away and got caught in a demon trap. Then I was sold into slavery." Misa cuddled up to her mother and said "Thank you for telling me about Father." Renee hugged Misa and said "You're welcome honey."

**Six years old**

It's night and Misa and Renee are asleep. Suddenly Misa woke when she heard someone come into the hut. Misa woke her mother and said "Mother there is someone in the hut." Renee woke and said "That can't be honey." She sat up and saw a little boy with dog ears in the corner. Renee walked over to the boy and asked "What are you doing here?" The boy looked at her and said "When my Mother died I was chased out of the village we were living in." Renee comforted the boy and asked "When did she die? And what was her name?" The boy wiped his tears away and said "She just died and her name was Izayoi."

Renee's eyes went wide and said "Oh no poor Izayoi." The boy looked up at her and asked "Did you know my Mother?" Renee nodded and said "Yes I did she was my friend. Oh by the way my name is Renee and that's my daughter Misa." The boy smiled and said "My name is Inuyasha." Renee sighed and said "You must leave Inuyasha. I don't want you to get caught and made into a slave. One day when you're big and strong please come rescue us." Inuyasha nodded and said "Ok I will I promise." With that said Inuyasha left.

**Seventeen years old**

It's a sunny day and a 5'6" tall Misa is pulling weeds. Her golden hair that goes to her butt is up in a pony tail. Renee can't believe how beautiful her daughter is. Renee is starting to worry about Inuyasha. She wonders if Inuyasha even remembers his promise. Let alone still alive.

**Two hundred years old**

Misa is two hundred years old but looks sixteen. Rene is seven hundred years old but looked twenty-three. All of the demons are out in the fields. Just then Renee saw the new headman's spie. The new headman is named Jake. Renee got to where she can hear them. The spie said "Jake I heard the son of the great dog demon has been pinned to a tree." Jake asked "Which son you know he had two sons?" The spie nodded and said "The youngest son Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by a priestess." When Renee hear what the spie said all her hopes of being free went away. That night Renee asked "Misa do you remember Inuyasha?" Misa nodded and said "Yes I do Mother." Renee sighed and said "Well I heard the spie say that he's been pinned to a tree." Misa just sighed and went to sleep.

**Two hundred and fifty years old**

It's been fifty long years since Renee heard about Inuyasha. There is a new headman named Seiko. Seiko is very mean he whips the demons for no reason. And he hasn't given Misa a bigger metal collar in a year. Thanks to Seiko not doing so the metal collar is slowly inbedding into Misa's neck. Renee looked up and saw the spie. So she walked into hearing range. The spie said "Seiko Inuyasha has been freed. He should be in this area in six months." Seiko smirked and said "Good set the traps and check them everyday. I want Inuyasha as my slave."

That late evening Renee told Misa what Seiko and the spie said. Misa said "I can't believe he wants Inuyasha." Renee sighed and said "That's not going to happen. In six months I'm going to break your chains. And you're going to run to Inuyasha." Misa's eyes went widened and asked "What about you Mother?" Renee smiled and said "Then I'll break my chains and follow your scent." Four months have passed and Seiko is whipping the demons. He still hasn't replaced Misa's metal collar. Now the collar is deep inside of Misa's neck. Renee hopes Misa can hold on for two months.

With Inuyasha he and his friends Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. Have made camp in the forest. They have been collecting sacred jewel shards. And they all want to kill Naraku. All of them except Inuyasha are sitting around the fire. He is walking around smelling the air for any familiar scents. Just then he remembered being in this area. Then he had a flashback. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had stopped what he was doing. She looked at him and asked "Inuyasha is something wrong?" Inuyasha heard Kagome and said "No nothings wrong." He walked over to the group and sat down. Then he said "I was just remembering being in this area when I was young. I remembered a female demon telling me to leave because she didn't want me to become a slave if i got caught."

Miroku asked "How old were you?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I was six and my Mother had just died. When I met the female demon she said she was friends with my Mother. Of course that was a long time ago." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Do you remember her name?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I do her name was Renee and she had a daughter that looked to be my age named Misa." Sango looked up from petting Kilala and asked "Do you remember where in this area that you met them?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "No I don't all I can remember. Is that it's somewhere in this area." Shippo smiled and said "Maybe if we keep traveling in this area Inuyasha will remember where they are. Then we can free then and the other demon slaves."

Miroku nodded and said "Very good idea Shippo." They all agreed to the plan and bedded down for the night. In the morning after eating. They started traveling the area to see if Inuyasha will remember where to find Renee and Misa. So far he has remembered his promise to Renee and nothing else.

* * *

Coming next week chapter 4. And Will Inuyasha and gang find and rescue Renee and Misa? Before Misa's collar becomes to inbedded. 


	4. Free at last

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: Thank you I thought it was a good idea when I wrote it. And of course Inuyasha is 200 years old. His father died on the day he was born. And they say that Inuyasha's father died 200 years ago. So I think Inuyasha was 200 when he was pinned to the tree. And was pinned to the tree for 50 years. Thus Inuyasha being 250 years old.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thank you for the Wow. And I'm so glad that you like my story.

Devinedragon: Yes the inbedded collar does hurt Misa. But she's stron she can handle it.

**Chapter 4**

Free at last.

Two months have passed and Inuyasha's group is close to the mansion. It's night so they made camp. They can't believe that Inuyasha hasn't remembered anything else. At the slave farm Renee and Misa are in their hut. Renee is pulling Misa's chains to break them. Finally they broke and Renee said "Run Misa run and find Inuyasha." Misa nodded and ran as she ran the mansion dog braked. Inside the hut Renee is pulling her chins. He chains broke and she ran. Seiko is outside with his gun he saw Renee and fires. Not far away Misa had jumped over a fallen tree But her chains got caught on a branch. She hit her head as she hit the ground. Now Misa is out cold and her neck is bleeding thanks to the in bedded metal collar.

Meanwhile Renee is running in the opposite direction Misa did. Seiko is close behind on his horse. He aimed and fired his gun and heard a howl of pain. Not far away from Renee is Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. Sesshomaru heard the shot and the howl. He looked at his group and said "Stay here and don't move. Sesshomaru took off in the direction of the shot and howl. Renee is on the ground because she was shot in the leg. She can hear the horse's hooves coming closer. Renee knew that she is a goner. Just then Seiko and the horse appeared. Seiko looked down at Renee and said "You are dead demon." Suddenly Renee heard a male voice say "Dragon Strike." The dragon strike killed Seiko and the horse. Renee sat up and saw a tall male demon.

She saw that he has long white hair, gold eyes, a blue crescent moon mark on his forehead, and two purple stripes on each of his cheeks. As he walked to her Renee saw two purple stripes on his wrist. He stood in front of her and said "Well Lady Renee it's been a long time. I heard about your mate's death from Father." Renee sighed and said "Hello Sesshomaru I've been a slave ever since Miso died. But now my daughter and I are free." Sesshomaru helped Renee up and asked "Where is she Lady Renee?" Renee sighed again and said "I don't know where she is. And please call me Renee. I'm not a Lady anymore." Sesshomaru nodded and helped Renee walk back to his group. There he took care of her leg. And introduced her to everyone.

At Inuyasha's camp site everyone is getting ready for bed. Inuyasha was about to jump up into a tree. When he suddenly he stopped and said "I smell blood not human blood but demon blood." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and asked "Should we go investigate?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes we should it could be Renee or Misa." They all grabbed a torch and followed Inuyasha. The group followed him to a girl lying next to a fallen tree. They went up to her and saw that her chains are caught on the tree. Inuyasha cut the chains as Kagome saw if the girl was alive. Kagome smiled and said "She's alive and it looks like she's half dog demon and half coyote demon." Miroku picked up the girl and said "We should head back." Once back at camp Miroku laid the girl down by the fire.

Sango knelt down and looked at the girl's neck. She gasped and said "Kagome get your first aid kit. This girl has an in bedded metal collar." Kagome got her first aid kit and went over to the girl. She knelt down and saw the collar. Kagome carefully cut off the collar and saw how deep it was. She cleaned out the wound then put a gauze on the wound. Then wrapped a bandage around the gauze and the girl's neck. Inuyasha saw the girl's ears and remembered that Misa has the same ears. But he can't believe that this beautiful young female is Misa. So he decided to wait until she comes to. To make sure that the young girl is Misa. After taking care of the girl. the group bedded down and went to sleep. Of course Inuyasha is sleeping in a tree.

In the morning when the sun rose the group woke. Kagome got up and and took off the bandage off the girl's neck. She took care of the girl's neck. Then she put a fresh gauze and bandage around the girl's neck. Kagome then cooked breakfast with Sango's help. Sango shook her head and said "I can't believe how in bedded that collar was." Miroku nodded and said "Who ever her slave owner was. Must of not given her a new collar in a while. Thus the collar in bedding into her neck." After eating Sango and Kagome put things away. Just then they heard the girl moan. She opened her hazel eyes and asked "Who are you?"

Kagome smiled and said "My name is Kagome and that's Sango, over there is Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, and up in that tree is Inuyasha." The girl looked up the tree and saw Inuyasha. When she saw his silver white hair and dog ears. The girl asked "Is that really you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down and asked "Yeah it's me. Why do you know me?" The girl growled lightly and said "Of course I know you. I met you when we were six. You promised my Mother that when you were strong enough. That you would come and rescue us." Inuyasha jumped down from his perch. He went over to the girl, smiled, and said "Hi Misa it's been a long time." Misa smiled and said "You remembered." Inuyasha nodded and said "I just remembered when I came into the area." Misa just sighed and nodded.

Then Inuyasha asked "Where is your Mother?" Misa sighed again and said "I don't know she said that she would be right behind me. But as I was running through the forest. I heard a gun shot." Misa started to cry and said "I think my Mother was shot and possibly killed." Kagome and Sango patted Misa's shoulder and said "Don't cry your Mother could be alive." After Misa calmed down she stood. Inuyasha and his friends saw that Misa's hair is up in a pony tail. Misa put her hair down. Now the group sees that her hair is as long as Inuyasha's. And that she is as tall as Inuyasha. Just then Totosai and his bull appeared. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and asked "What do you want old man?" The old demon got off his bull and said "I was just in the area and thought I would sharpen Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha shook his head and said "No thanks Tetsusaiga is fine." Then Totosai looked at Misa and asked "Who are you young lady?" Misa said "My name is Misa I am the daughter of Miso and Renee." Totosai gaped and said "Your Father was the Lord of the norther lands. And he was a coyote demon." Misa nodded and said "Well that's what Mother told me. And I'm half coyote half dog demon." Totosai nodded and went over to his bull. Then went back over to Misa with a sword in his hands. He gave her the sword and said "This was your Father's sword. I just got down forging it when I heard that he was dead." Misa looked at the sword and asked "What is it's name?" Totosai said "It's name it Tretseiga."

After Totosai left Mirkou said "I didn't know that you're royalty." Misa sighed and said "I didn't know that until. I asked my Mother about my Father when I was five." They packed up and put out the fire. Then they headed off. As they walked Misa asked "Where are we going?" Inuyasha walked up to her and said "We are after a evil demon named Naraku." Misa gave Inuyasha a confused look and said "You better tell me what you've been doing since I last saw you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear "I'll tel you tonight." With that said Inuyasha went a head of the group Misa put her hand on her neck and felt the bandage. Then she asked "Who took care of my neck?" Kagome said "I did you had an in bedded metal collar. Your neck should heal in a few days." Then Misa became quite because she 's thinking about her mother.

She wondered if her mother is dead or alive. Miroku noticed that Misa has become quite. He went up to her and asked "I know you're a demon but you are very pretty. But will you bear my children?" Misa growled and smacked him. Kagome and Sango laughed because they thought it was funny. That night after making camp and eating. The group bedded down. Misa jumped up into Inuyasha's tree. She sat next to him and said "Ok time to talk." Inuyasha nodded and told Misa what has happened to him since he last saw her. After he was done Misa told Inuyasha. What has happened to her since she last saw him. After Misa was done Misa yawned and said "Good night Inuyasha." Misa walked to the end of the branch and jumped over to the next tree.

She laid down on the branch and wen to sleep. Inuyasha looked over at Misa and saw that her kimono is dirty and tattered. He jumped down from his tree. Then he walked to a near by village. Luckily he found someone that was selling kimonos. Inuyasha bought a blue kimono with white flowers on it. Then he went back to camp. He jumped up into the tree Misa was sleeping in. Misa woke and asked "What do you want?" Inuyasha gave her the kimono and said "Here is a new kimono for you." Then he went over to his tree. Misa got down and changed into the new kimono. Then went back up in her tree and went to sleep.

* * *

Coming next week chapters 5 & 6.  



	5. Misa reunites with her mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm so glad that you like my story. Well heres chapter 5 for you.

Bluer Sky: I hope my story isn't going to fast and Sesshomaru appears in this chapter enjoy.

Devinedragon: Yes Renee will remember her Lady-like maners. And later in the story she'l ever become a Landy of a sertain land. And yes Inuyasha does kinda like Misa. Things will start to spark with those two as the story goes.

**Chapter 5**

Misa reunites with her mother.

In the morning the group noticed Misa's new kimono. Sango asked "Misa where did you get that?" Misa looked at the kimono and said "I bought it at a near by village last night." Inuyasha was relived that Misa didn't tell the group that he bought it. As the group got ready to go Inuyasha asked "How can U repay you Misa?" She smiled and said "Teach me how to wield Tretseiga." Inuyasha nodded and said "I'll teach you everything after we make camp." After packing the group headed off. Miroku told Misa that they had defeated the revived band of seven. Now they are looking for the last jewel shard and Naraku. But so far Kagome hasn't sensed a jewel shard. So they hope they'll find Misa's mother alive as they travel.

Miles away with Sesshomaru's group Renee's leg has healed. Just then Rin asked "How old are you Renee?" Renee smiled and said "I'm as old as Sesshomaru. Which would be seven hundred and fifty years old." Just then Sesshomaru stopped and said "I can smell him." Renee looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Who do you smell?" Jaken turned around and said "He probably smells his half brother Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru wants Inuyasha's sword the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru started walking and said "We should run into him in a week." Back with Inuyasha and his friends. It's evening and they have made camp. Inuyasha and Misa are in the forest. Misa unsheathed Tretseiga it looks like a fang. At the base of the blade is dark blond fur. The two half demons trained until dark.

Then Inuyasha and Misa returned to camp and jumped into separate trees. Four days have passed and still no lead on Naraku. And Kagome hasn't sensed a jewel shard. Misa had become fast friends with everyone in the group. That afternoon they made camp early. As the girls got ready to go to the hot spring. Misa asked "Why did we make camp so early?" As they walked to the hot spring Kagome said "We made camp early because tonight is the new moon." Then Sango said "Inuyasha looses his demon powers and becomes human for the night." Misa said to herself "So Inuyasha has to worry about the new moon too." When they got to the hot spring the girls got out of their clothes. Then they got in.

As Misa got in Kagome and Sango saw marks on Misa's back. Sango gasped and asked "Misa where did you get those?" She turned around to face her friends. Then Misa sighed and said "I had a very mean slave owner. He would whip us for no reason." Kagome and Sango shook their heads. After girls were done they got dressed. Then they went back to camp. After Misa ate she jumped into a tree. She is now out of everyones sight. Just then the sun set and Inuyasha's hair has turned black. His eyes turned dark brown now he's human. Now that it's dark the group settled down to sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake because he hardly sleeps on the night of a new moon. He went over to Misa's tree. Inuyasha looked up the tree and couldn't see her. So he asked "Misa are you up there?" He care because one he's more emotional in his human form.

And two he's grown closer to her in the four days she's been with the group. Misa answered "Yes I'm up here." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and asked "Why don't you come down here?" Misa said "Because I don't want to." Inuyasha jumped as high as he could. He knew that Misa is higher up the tree. So he carefully climbed up finally he saw Misa's outline. The higher he went the more uneasy he felt. He grabbed hold of a thin branch and heard it snap. When it snapped Inuyasha started falling. Misa heard the snap and jumped out of the tree. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha falling. Misa braced herself to catch Inuyasha. When she caught him her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha saw that he was on top of Misa and got off of her. When Misa sat up Inuyasha saw that her hair is dark blond and her eyes are dark brown.

He looked at her and asked "Why is your hair and eyes different? Misa sighed and said "On the night of the new moon I lose my dog demon characteristics. And become full blooded coyote demon like my Father." Inuyasha smiled and said "You're still as pretty was you are as a half dog demon half coyote demon. And than you for catching me." Misa blushed and said "Oh than you. And you're welcome." Inuyasha yawned and said "You should get some sleep." Misa asked "Me what about you?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "Don't worry about me I'll go to sleep eventually." Misa laid down and said "You can go to sleep. I can keep an ear out for danger." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Inuyasha watched Misa's ears twitch back and forth. Then he laid down and fell asleep. In the morning when Inuyasha woke. He saw that Misa's hair is gold again. He woke Misa and went over to the group. After eating they packed up. Just then Inuyasha turned around and smelled the air. Misa stood next to him and asked "What's wrong?" He growled and said "I can smell my brother Sesshomaru." Misa also smelled the air and said "I can smell my Mother." Inuyasha looked at his friends and said "Let's get going I can smell Sesshomaru. And Misa said she smells her mother." With Sesshomaru's group Renee said "I can smell Misa she's with Inuyasha." Jaken had died from eating bad berries. So Ah-Un, Renee, and Sesshomaru protect Rin. Renee and Rin have grown very close.

She treats Rin like a daughter. And Renee also has started to melt Sesshomaru's heart. When she said she smelled Inuyasha and Misa Sesshomaru quickened his pace. Soon there will be a big fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. And of course it'll be over the Tetsusaiga. Soon Sesshomaru stopped in a field. Renee looked at him and asked "Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru said "Inuyasha and his group are heading this way. This is the perfect place to kill him and take his sword." At the other side of the field. Inuyasha's group entered the field. Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Miroku are following Inuyasha and Misa.

Soon in the distance they saw Sesshomaru's group. Misa saw her mother and yelled "Mother!" She took off running at full speed toward her mother. Renee saw Misa and ran toward her also. When the two met they hugged. Renee saw the sword and asked "Misa where did you get that?" She smiled and said "From Totosai he said he forged it for Father. But Father died before he could give it to him. The sword's name it Tretseiga." Just then they heard Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and said "So Misa has been with you. Well you know what they say. Birds of a feather flock together." Inuyasha growled and asked "What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru snorted and said "What I mean is that it's not a surprise that two half breeds are traveling together."

Misa's ears lowered and asked "Mother what's a half breed?" Sango said "Oh no Misa must of not of been called a half breed before." Renee sighed and said "A half breed is someone with parents of different race or species." Inuyasha growled and said "Thank a lot Sesshomaru. Misa could have lived her whole life without hearing those words. Now I'm going to make sure you never says those words again." Inuyasha ran toward Sesshomaru. As Misa hugged her mother she watched the brothers fight. When Inuyasha used an attack Sesshomaru would block. And when Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha would try to block. As the brothers fought Sesshomaru kept on calling Inuyasha a half breed. Finally Inuyasha used the diamond spear. And Sesshomaru used the dragon strike.

The attacks collided and exploded. When the smoke cleared both brothers are on the ground. Kagome when she saw that Inuyasha has let go of Tetsusaiga. Just then they saw Sesshomaru stand up. Then they heard Inuyasha growl. Inuyasha stood while still growling. His eyes are blue surrounded by red. Kagome said "Oh no Inuyasha has transformed." Demon Inuyasha growled and said "I'll kill you for calling me a half breed." He ran toward Sesshomaru. With Tokijin still in his hand. Sesshomaru ran toward his transformed brother. Renee looked at Misa and said "We have to stop this fight." Misa asked "How can we Mother?" Renee said "Give me Tretseiga I'll distract Sesshomaru."

Misa gave Tretseiga to her mother. Renee ran toward Sesshomaru at full speed. Misa saw Kagome running toward Inuyasha. So she ran toward Kagome and Inuyasha. Just then Renee ran in front of Sesshomaru and said "Stop this right now." Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and said "Renee get out of the way." Suddenly they heard Kagome scream. Renee turned around to see demon Inuyasha rack his claws across Kagome. Misa saw that what happened and ran faster. She's running faster because Inuyasha is heading toward her mother. Sango ran down to Kagome and started to take care of her wounds. Misa got in front of demon Inuyasha and stopped. Demon Inuyasha stopped in front of Misa and said "Looks like I get to kill a half demon." Misa shook her head and said "I don't want to hurt you."

Demon Inuyasha laughed and said "Ok then I'll kill you without breaking a sweat." He ran toward her with his claws ready to kill. When he got close Misa lowered her ears and growled. She pushed demon Inuyasha before he had the chance to hurt her. Demon Inuyasha growled and charged but was pushed by Misa. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are watching the fight. Sango said "Wow Misa is strong." Miroku nodded and said "She probably very strong. From working in the fields all her life." Misa is getting tried of pushing demon Inuyasha around. So when he got close she dug her claws into him. Demon Inuyasha yelped and dug his claws into Misa. Misa yelped and jumped away from demon Inuyasha. Then demon Inuyasha ran toward Misa. Misa grabbed Tretseiga's sheath and ran toward demon Inuyasha.

When Misa got close she swung the sheath and hit demon Inuyasha with a "Smack!" And demon Inuyasha's fist hit Misa's head. Both Misa and demon Inuyasha hit the ground. Renee gasped and ran up to her daughter. When she got up there she put Tretseiga back in it's sheath. Miroku went over to Inuyasha. He knelt down and looked at Inuyasha. Miroku sighed and said "It's ok he's back to normal." Just then Kagome came too and saw Inuyasha. She ran down to him and took care of is wounds. Sango is taking care of Misa's wounds. Just then Sesshomaru said "Renee if you're coming with me I'm leaving." Renee looked at Sango and said "Tell my daughter I left with Sesshomaru. If she asks why. Tell her he needs a woman in his life." With that said Renee left with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un.

After taking care of Misa's and Inuyasha's wounds. The group made camp in the forest. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo told Kagome. What happened after Inuyasha racked his claws across her.

* * *

Coming next week chapter 6.  



	6. Recoveries and apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks I'm glad that you like my story. And believe me I'm sure it wasn't easy for Renee to leave Misa.

Bluer Sky: Well yes Misa is half dog demon but she is also half coyote demon. So I put the two half demons. So what you said in your review wasn't stupid.

**Chapter 6**

Recoveries and apologies.

That night before going to sleep. Kagome changed Misa's and Inuyasha's bandages. Then Kagome went over to her sleeping bag. She and Shippo got in covered up and went to sleep. Kagome can't believe that Misa is strong enough to knock out Inuyasha. And Kagome couldn't believe how deep Inuyasha dug into Misa's side. She shivered at the thought that Inuyasha could have killed her and Misa. In the morning Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala got up when the sun rose. Kagome changed Misa's and Inuyasha's bandages. When she finished Sango and Miroku woke up. Kagome made breakfast and they ate. With Inuyasha and Misa being unconscious. That can't continue their search for Naraku. Sango sat under a tree and petted Kilala. Miroku is polishing his staff. And Kagome and Shippo are napping.

It is late morning and all is quite. Until the group heard one of the demons moan. Kagome and Shippo woke up to see which one moaned. It's Inuyasha he moaned and opened his eyes. He sat up while rubbing his head. He saw his friends and asked "What happened? And why does my head hurt?" Kagome sighed and said "You transformed after the diamond spear and dragon strike collided and exploded." Inuyasha's eyes went wide and asked "Did I hurt anyone?" Sango nodded and said "Yes you did you racked your claws across Kagome's chest. And you dug pretty deep into Misa's side. But luckily Misa knocked you out with Tretseiga's sheath." Inuyasha lowered his ears and head and said "I'm so sorry." Kagome said "I'm fine but Misa is still out cold." Inuyasha didn't say anything he just sat there with his head and ears lowered.

When it got dark Kagome and Sango made dinner. While they ate Inuyasha was still sitting with his head and ears lowered. After eating Kagome went over and changed Inuyasha's bandages. As she did Inuyasha said "I'm sorry I broke my promise." Kagome looked at him and asked "What promise?" Inuyasha said "I promised to never hurt you." Kagome smiled and said "I'm fine Inuyasha." Then she went over to Misa. When Inuyasha saw Misa's wound he sighed. After taking care of Misa's wound. Kagome went to get ready for bed. Just then Sango went up to Inuyasha and said "If Misa comes to tonight. Tell her that her mother left with Sesshomaru. She said that Sesshomaru needs a woman in his life."

After talking to Inuyasha Sango went over by the fire. Soon everyone is asleep except Inuyasha. He still can't believe that her hurt Kagome and Misa. Inuyasha looked over at Misa who is resting peacefully. He ran his fingers through Misa's long gold hair. As he did Misa came to. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha. Misa asked "Are you ok Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I could be better. They told me what happened. I'm sorry I hurt you and Kagome." Misa reached up and put her hand on Inuyasha's mouth. She smiled and said "It's ok at least I knocked you out." Inuyasha moved Misa's hand and sighed. Misa sat up and looked at the group. She then asked "Where is my Mother?" Inuyasha lightly growled and said "Sango said that she left with Sesshomaru. She said that you mother said that Sesshomaru needs a woman in his life."

Misa nodded and walked away. Inuyasha got up also and followed her. When he caught up he asked "Where are you going?" Misa sighed and said "I'm going to get my Mother." Inuyasha got ahead of her and said "If your mother wants to be with Sesshomaru let her. Beside you're a big girl you can take care of yourself." Misa lightly growled and said "Then I'll travel with my Mother." Inuyasha lowered his ears, sighed, and said "Do as you wish. But if you leave everyone will miss you." Misa looked at Inuyasha and asked "Will they really?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes they will and so will I." Misa smiled, blushed, and said "Thank you Inuyasha." Without a second thought Inuyasha nodded and hugged Misa."

Misa's ears went off to the side and asked "Why are you hugging me?" He pulled away and said "That was for forgiving me." Misa blushed and said "I'm not one to hold a grudge" After talking they went back to camp. Once back at camp Inuyasha jump up into a tree. Misa jumped into the same tree but different branch. In the morning Misa woke when she smelled food. She got up and saw that Inuyasha is still sleeping. So jumped onto the tree branch Inuyasha is sleeping on. He woke and saw Misa. She smiled and said "Good morning sleepy head." Inuyasha stretched and said "Good morning." Then Inuyasha and Misa jumped out of the tree. They went over to the group and ate.

After eating Inuyasha asked "Do you feel like training Misa?" She shook her head and said "No I'm going to rest and let my wounds heal." Kagome nodded and said "You both should take it easy." Inuyasha jumped up into his tree and laid down on a branch. Misa, Shippo, and Kilala curled up together and fell asleep. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome smiled as they watched the three demons sleep. Inuyasha is watching from his tree. He smiled as he watched. It's been a month since the fight between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Everyone involved in the fight that was hurt. Are now fully healed. So far Inuyasha and his friends. Still haven't found the last jewel shard. And they haven't found Naraku. Misa and Inuyasha are leading the group.

Just then they came upon a field in the field they saw a body. The group walked up to the body. Kagome gasped and said "Oh no it's Koga." She knelt down and said "He's dead but the shards are still in his legs." Kagome removed the shards and said "We should bury him." Inuyasha snorted and said "I ain't helpin' ya bury that wimpy wolf." Misa growled and said "Yes you are." After burying Koga everyone except Inuyasha prayed. Even though Misa didn't know Koga. She has a high respect for all beings. Suddenly Misa's ears pinned back as if she heard something. Inuyasha had left to wash his hands. But the scents she smells isn't his.

She walked away saying "Follow me guys." Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Kilala followed Misa. When they got to the middle if the field. They could see Kagura and three hug bear demons. Miroku asked "Kagura what are you doing here?" Kagura laughed and said "I'm here to take those shards you got from Koga. And I'm going to use the dear demons that killed Misa's father." Misa growled and asked "How does Naraku know how my Father died?" Kagura smiled and said "Naraku can see into the past by using Kanna's mirror. Now Die." The bear demons roared spitting out a evil aura. Misa growled and unsheathed Tretseiga. By now she know only the wind scar. She ran toward the three bear demons.

Sango has gotten into her slayers outfit. Kilala transformed and Sango and Kagome got on the big cat's back. When Kilala got to close to the bear demons Kagura appeared and said "Dance of blades." Kilala dodged the attack. But one of the blades cut the string that keep the bottle of shards around Kagome's neck. The bottle fell off of Kagome's neck. She tried to catch the bottle but failed. Luckily Misa jumped up and caught the bottle. She put the bottle in her kimono. Suddenly out of the evil aura came the bear demons. Misa tried to doge but was cut by the second bear. Miroku and Shippo had felt to get Inuyasha. So Sango and Kagome kept on trying to help. But Kagura would block and attack them.

On the ground Misa has tried the wind scar. But the bear demons dodged. She looked at the bottle of jewel shards. Just then Miroku and Shipo arrived at the edge of the field. Miroku kept running leading the half demon to the group. With the group Misa has took a jewel shard. One of the bear demons attacked her. She jumped and landed six feet away. Misa growled and put the jewel shard on her sword's blade. But thanks to the evil aura the shard started to glow black. From Kilala's back Kagome saw the jewel shard turn black. She gasped and said "Oh no the is black." The shard and Misa's sword got little heavier.

Suddenly Misa let out a growl. Her fangs and claws grew longer, her eyes turned black surrounded by red, and a jagged dark purple stripe appeared on each cheek. Misa through her head up and growled loudly. Sango looked down and said "Oh no Misa transformed. I didn't know she could do that ." Just then Inuyasha and Miroku appeared. Inuyasha used the wind scar and killed the bear demons. Then he looked over at Misa. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw. But he went over to Misa. When he got to her she was about to let go of Tretseiga. He put his hands on Misa's shoulders and said "Don't give up Misa you can do this." Misa's eyes turned hazel again and saw Inuyasha. The jewel shard started glowing purple again.

Misa's sword pulsated and the blade looked different. She looked at Inuyasha and asked "What's going on?" Inuyasha smirked and said "You're about to learn the Diamond Spear." Misa looked at Kagura and said "I'll kill you for using the bear demons that killed my Father." She swung her sword and yelled "Diamond Spear!" Kilala got out of the way and landed next to Miroku. The diamond spear killed Kagura. Misa fell to her knees and said "Get the shard off my blade." Inuyasha took the shard off Tretseiga's blade. Then got the bottle and put the shard in it. Just then he saw Misa collapse. Inuyasha put Tretseiga in it's sheath and picked her up.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 7.  



	7. Surprises and Naraku's death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: No Renee would be Inuyasha's sister in law. And Sesshomaru will be still just his brother. Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the wow. I'm glad that you like my story. Devinedragon: Believe me it wasn't east for Renee to leave Misa. And Inuyasha told Misa what Sango said. Yes Renee does melt Sesshomaru's heart. And tanks for ther reviews. 

**Chapter 7**

Surprises and Naraku's death.

It's been two hours after what happened in the field. Misa is still unconscious and the group is sitting near the fire. They all can't believe that Misa transformed like Inuyasha. Sango said "I didn't know she could do that." Miroku nodded and said "Neither did I." Inuyasha sighed and said "We all know why I do it." Sango yawned and said "Hopefully Shippo found Misa's mother and asked about her past." They tried to stayed awake to wait for Shippo. Inuyasha said "You all go to sleep I'll wait for Shippo. Everyone except Inuyasha went to sleep. Not long after they did Shippo came back. Inuyasha said "Go to sleep you can tell us what you learned in the morning." Shippo nodded went over and curled up with Kagome. Inuyasha yawned and went to sleep.

In the morning after breakfast Misa came too. She just looked at the group then jumped up into the nearest tree. Inuyasha was about to follow her. But Miroku stopped him by asking "Don't want to know what Shippo found out?" Inuyasha nodded and sat next to Shippo. Sango looked at Shippo and asked "So did you find Misa's mother?" The fox demon and said "I sure did luckily she was out hunting. So Sesshomaru wasn't with her." Miroku asked "What did you learn?"

Shippo said "Misa's father was the Lord of the northern lands. He was very strong. And 250 years ago he was talking ti Inuyasha's father. They were going to combine the western and northern lands. At that time both Misa's and Inuyasha's mothers were pregnant. But the talk was cut short by three huge bear demons. Inuyasha's father told Misa's and Inuyasha's mother to run away. Once Inuyasha's mother was safe. Misa's Mother ran back and saw her mate get killed." Everyone in the group sat silently absorbing what they learned. Just then Inuyasha's ears pricked back a little. He can hear Misa crying so he jumped into the tree. Inuyasha kept going until he reached Misa.

He sat next to her and asked "Why are you crying?" Misa sobbed and said "Because...Kagura..used the...bear demons..that killed.. my Father. Thanks to those... demons..I..never met..my Father." Inuyasha sighed, hugged Misa and said "I understand my Father died on the day I was born. So I never saw or met him." Misa buried her face in Inuyasha's hair and cried. Inuyasha lowered his ears and ran his hand up and down Misa's back. He sighed and said "Shh it's ok Misa. It's ok." This seemed to calm Misa down. Soon her breathing is even and light. Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He shook his head and sighed. Inuyasha leaned up against the tree and fell asleep.

Miles away Renee is talking to Sesshomaru. She said "I really think you'd have better luck finding Naraku. If our group joins your brother and his group." Sesshomaru sighed and thought about what Renee said. While Sesshomaru was thinking Renee and Rin made dinner. After dinner was done cooking. Renee took some over to Sesshomaru. As he ate he said "We'll leave to find Inuyasha's group in the morning. Renee nodded and said "I'll let know." She stood went over to Rin and told her. In the morning Sesshomaru found Inuyasha's scent and started to follow it. Close behind him is Renee and Rin riding on Ah-Un. Miles away Inuyasha's is on the road again. Misa thanked Inuyasha for being so understanding. A month later Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's scent again but it's fresh.

Now far away Inuyasha's group is napping in a small field. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Kagome at the base of a tree. In the tree on separate branches is Inuyasha and Misa. Soon Sesshomaru and his group arrived in the field. They are down wind so Inuyasha, Misa, Shippo, and Kilala couldn't smell them. Just then everyone in Inuyasha's group except Misa and Inuyasha woke. Kagome looked and saw Sesshomaru's group. Rin ran up to Kagome and said "It's good to see you again Miss Kagome." Kagome smiled and said "It's good to see you too Rin." Then the group saw Renee and Sesshomaru. Miroku stood in front of the group and asked "What do you want Sesshomaru?" Once Misa and Inuyasha heard the name Sesshomaru. They woke up and jumped down out of the tree.

Misa was going to go up to her mother. But Renee is next to Sesshomaru. And Misa is a little scared of Sesshomaru. But she ignored her fear and went over to hug Renee. Sesshomaru finally said "My group and I are here to offer our help to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha growled and said "There is no way that I'm letting you join us. Renee, Rin, and Ah-Un can but not you." Using his demon speed Sesshomaru ran over and grabbed Inuyasha's neck. He growled and said "I'm trying to be nice and help you and your friends kill Karakuls." Renee let go of Mis and said "Customariness let go of your brother." The demon lord gave his brother an angry look. Mis growled when Customariness didn't let go of Sashaying. Sashaying finally said "Like I need your help killing Karakuls."

This made Customariness really mad. So he tightened his grip to choke his brother. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt claws run down the back of his neck. He let go of Inuyasha and turned around to see who clawed him. His eyes went wide when he saw that it was Misa. Misa said "I'm sorry I did that. But I couldn't stand here and watch you choke Inuyasha to death. Now let's stop fighting and try to get along." Sesshomaru is amazed by Misa's bravery. So he nodded and said "That's qute alright. And yes we should get along." Sesshomaru turned around and helped Inuyasha get up. It's dark and everyone is bedding down for the night. In the tree that Sesshomaru and Renee are sleeping under. Is Inuyasha and Misa who are up high in the tree,

In the morning they all woke up smelling food. Renee had gotten up early. After eating the group packed up and headed off. They had been walking for a few hours. When they came a field with two dead bodies in it. They walked up to the bodies and saw that it's Kikyo and Kohaku. Sango started crying as they buried her brother. Inuyasha didn't saw a word as they buried Kikyo. Sesshomaru tried to use Tenseiga but it didn't work. After burying Kohaku and Kikyo they made camp. They figured that Inuyasha is to upset to Naraku. Inuyasha is sitting high up in a tree. After Misa learned about Kikyo. She jumped up into the tree to calm Inuyasha down. As she climbed up she heard crying. She realized that it's Inuyasha.

Misa climbed up onto the branch Inuyasha is on. She put her hands on his shoulders and said "The group told me about you and Kikyo. If you'd like I'll help you kill Naraku for what he's done." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I would like it. If you helped me kill Naraku." Misa gave Inuyasha a hug to help calm him down. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Misa and said "Thanks for being so understanding." Misa patted his back and said "I'm just returning the understanding you gave me. After all you were there for me. When Kagura used the bear demons that killed my Father." As she said that she stated to cry too.

The two half demons cried themselfs to sleep. In the morning they woke when they smelled something cooking. So they jumped down out of the tree. After eating the group decided to leave Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Rin, and Ah-Un at the camp site. While Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Renee, and Misa go fight Naraku. Sango is still to upset to fight Naraku. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Are you ready to fight Naraku?" Inuyasha snorted and said "Of course I'm ready." Sesshomaru picked up Naraku's scent and said "Let's get going." Renee and Kagome grabbed a bow and some arrows. And followed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Misa. The group walked in silence until Sesshomaru said "We are at Naraku's hideout."

They all looked to see a mansion. Inuyasha growled and yelled "Come out and fight Naraku!" Just then Naraku and Kanna appeared. Naraku laughed and asked "Inuyasha do you really think you can defeat me?" Inuyasha growled again and said "Yes I do think I can defeat you." Misa and Inuyasha unsheathed their swords. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and Renee and Kagome got ready with their bows and arrows. Misa swung Tretseiga and said "Wind Scar." Naraku blocked by putting up a barrier. Inuyasha charged forward and Tetsusaiga turned red. He broke through Naraku's barrier but backed off because of the miasma. Renee and Kagome started firing arrows.

But Kanna stepped in front of Naraku. Reflected the arrows with her mirror. Luckily the two women dodged the arrows. Inuyasha knew he had to get rid of Kanna. While Sesshomaru and Misa distracted Naraku. Inuyasha decided to take care of Kanna. He swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Diamond Spear!" The diamond spear broke Kanna's mirror. But some of it was being reflected back. Inuyasha stuck Tetsusaiga in the ground and put his arms in front of him. Misa ran over and yelled "Inuyasha duck behind Tetsusaiga!" She pushed Inuyasha down behind Tetsusaiga. For extra protection she stuck Tretseiga in the ground next to Tetsusaiga. Then she went to duck behind the swords. But it was to late the diamond spear hit her.

Inuyasha heard Misa howl in pain. He looked from behind the swords and saw Misa get hit by the diamond spear. He watched as Misa hit the ground. Inuyasha went over to her to see if she's alive. Her breathing is very shallow and her pulse is weak. With tears in his eyes he said "Please hold on Misa. I'll kill Naraku then have Kagome take care of your wounds." Misa weakly said "I'll tr..y to..hold..on." Inuyasha glared at Naraku and said "Sesshomaru let's kill Naraku." Sesshomaru nodded, swung Tokijin, and yelled "Dragon Strike!" Then Inuyasha used the diamond spear. While the two male demons were busy. Kagome and Renee rushed over to Misa. Luckily Inuyasha and Sesshomaru killed Naraku.

Sesshomaru picked picked up the almost completed jewel. And walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha also walked over to Kagome. She had taken care of Misa's wounds. When Inuyasha saw Kagome and saw that she had a sad look on her face. He looked at Kagome and asked "What's wrong with Misa?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha I'm sorry Misa is dead." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and asked "Please revive Misa with Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru gave Kagome the jewel and said "I'll think about it." While Sesshomaru was thinking. Kagome added the shards she has to the jewel. Then she put the whole jewel in her pocket. And Inuyasha put Tretseiga in it's sheath.

Just then Sesshomaru turned around and unsheathed Tenseiga. He swung Tenseiga and a blue light appeared. Inuyasha looked at Misa and saw that she's breathing again. He picked her up and said "Thank you Sesshomaru now let's go to camp." When they returned they were greeted by Miroku, Sango, Rin. Shippo, Kilala, and Ah-Un. Inuyasha laid Misa down by the fire. After telling Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo about the battle. Sesshomaru stood and said "Renee get Ah-Un and Rin. We're going home to the western lands." Renee looked at him and asked "Why should I leave with you?"

Sesshomaru sighed and asked "I was going to ask you this later. But Renee will you become my mate and the Lady of my lands?" Renee smiled and said "Of course I will." With that said Rin, Renee, and Sesshomaru got on Ah-Un. Then Sesshomaru said "Inuyasha if you want. There's always room for you and your friends at the castle."

* * *

Comin asap Chapter 8.  



	8. The group separates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: Thanks for the wow. And did I get carried away with the spell check? 

**Chapter 8**

The group separates.

Inuyasha watched as Ah-Un flew away. Just then Kilala transformed. The hanyou Turned around and asked "Where are you going Sango?" She sighed and said "Now that Naraku is dead. Miroku, Kilala, and I are going to the slayers village." Sango and Kagome hugged then Sango got on Kilala and left. Now it's just Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and Misa. Inuyasha is tired for the fight. So he laid down next to Misa and fell asleep. Ever since Misa joined the group. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha. Started to develop feelings for Misa. The Thought of this made Kagome mad. She knew if wanted to stay with Inuyasha. She had to get rid of Misa. Three hours later Inuyasha woke. He noticed that Kagome has made a fire.

Kagome smiled and asked "How about you and Shippo got take a bath?" Inuyasha stretched and said "Good idea I want to get Naraku's scent off of me." Inuyasha and Shippo left the camp site and went to the river. Kagome grabbed an arrow and went over to Misa. All the thoughts she had earlier made her mad. She stabbed Misa in the abdomen hoping to hit her womb so she can't have kids. Suddenly Kagome stopped and asked herself "What am I doing?" She wrote Inuyasha a note. Kagome then packed her bag. Just before she left she put the jewel on the note and left. A minute later Inuyasha and Shippo returned. They saw that Kagome is gone. And saw that Misa is bleeding.

Inuyasha found the note and jewel. And Shippo took care of Misa's wounds. The hanyou put the jewel in his pocket. Then he started to read the note.

Dear Inuyasha

Ever since Misa joined the group. I could sense that you were developing feelings for her. I got jealous of this and stabbed Misa while you and Shippo were at the river. I'm so sorry that I stabbed her. Now Misa might not be able to get pregnant. I want you to be happy so I left the jewel, packed my bag, and left to go home.

Good bye Inuyasha,

Kagome

Inuyasha growled and said "I can't believe she did this." Shippo went over to Inuyasha and asked "Who did what?" Inuyasha gave the note to Shippo and said "This will answer your question." After reading the note Shippo said "I can't believe Kagome stabbed Misa." Inuyasha picked up Misa and said "Get on my shoulder and hold on tight." Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. After putting out the fire Inuyasha headed west. He is going as fast as he can. Shippo asked "Where are we going Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped over a fallen tree and said "Sesshomaru did say I could live at the castle. And you can live there too." The fox demon smiled and said "Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and kept running west.

After twenty minutes of running Inuyasha finally saw the castle. Shippo has fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. So quickly and quietly went into the castle. He saw a servant and asked "Where is my brother?" The servant said "He and Lady Renee are in the study." Inuyasha walked into the study and said "Hey Sesshomaru I hope there's still room for the three of us." Sesshomaru looked up and asked "Of course but where is Kagome?" Inuyasha gave his brother the note. Renee and Sesshomaru read the note and shook their heads. Then Sesshomaru stood and showed Inuyasha to a room. Renee took Shippo into the next room. She laid him on the bed and covered him up. Then she went into Misa's room. A servant was checking on Misa's wounds. Like gentlemen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are out in the hall.

The two brothers are talking. Inuyasha asked "So Sesshomaru have you mated with Renee yet?" Sesshomaru shook his head and said "Not yet I plan on doing so tonight." Inuyasha sighed and said "I still can't believe Kagome stabbed Misa. Because she was jealous of her." Sesshomaru snorted and said "Even though Kagome was nice to Rin. I never did like her. You're better off with Misa anyways. At least she won't give you those sit commands." Inuyasha growled lightly and said "You're right Sesshomaru. I'll be right back. I'm going to Kaede's to get the spell removed." With that said he ran down the hall and out of the castle.

Just then Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and asked "Was that your brother Lord Sesshomaru?" He nodded and said "Yes it was he, Misa, and Shippo are going to live here." Rin smiled and left to go see if Shippo is awake. A hour later Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's village. He went into her hut and saw Kaede. Kaede looked up and said "Hello Inuyasha." He sat next to Kaede and asked "Can you take the spell off my necklace?" After removing the Kaede asked "Where is everyone?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I have to tell you something first." He told Kaede about the time he met Renee and Misa. Then he told her when Misa joined the group. Inuyasha told Kaede everything that has happened until now.

After he was done Kaede shook her head. Then she said "And I thought Kagome was such a nice girl." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left the village. An hour later he arrived back at the castle. It's dark and Inuyasha is tired. So he went into Misa's room. Her breathing and heart beat are normal. Sashaying is glad that she is ok. He laid down next to her and went to sleep. A week has passed. Misa is still unconscious but doing well. Inuyasha stays with her. He only leaves to eat and bathe. Sesshomaru and Renee are now mates. And Renee is one week pregnant.

Right now Sesshomaru is sitting on the porch that faces the garden. In the garden Renee is pulling weeds. Rin and Shippo are playing tag. And Inuyasha is in Misa's room. He is running his fingers through Misa's golden hair. Inuyasha stooped running his fingers through Misa's hair. He laid down next to her and took in her sweet smelling scent. Then he took the jewel out of his pocket and looked at it. He no longer wants to become full demon. And he knows that Misa loves him for who he is. So he put the jewel back in his pocket. Then he heard Misa moan. He sat up and watched her open her hazel eyes. She smiled and asked "Where are we?" Inuyasha said "We are at my brother's castle. We're going to live here."

Misa nodded and asked "Who stabbed me? I could feel someone stabbing me." Inuyasha sighed and said "Read this note." Misa read the note and said "Kagome stabbed me because she was jealous. And I may never have kids." Inuyasha nodded and said "That's right but I'm happier with you than I was with Kagome." Misa blushed and asked "Where is my Mother?" Inuyasha smiled and said "She's in the garden. Oh her and Sesshomaru are mates. And your mother is pregnant." Misa smiled again and said "That's wonderful." Then she sat and stood up. Inuyasha stayed near Misa to make sure that she wouldn't fall. She grabbed a green kimono from the closet. Then she asked "Can you take me to the bathing room?"

Inuyasha nodded and lead Misa to the bathing room. Once she was in the bathing room. Inuyasha left to go to sit with his brother. In the bathing room Misa took off her kimono. She can see a huge pool filled with warm green water. Misa walked down the steps that lead into the shallow end of the pool. Then she swam to the middle of the pool. On the porch Inuyasha told Sesshomaru, Renee, Rin, and Shippo .

That Misa is conscious and is in the bathing room. Sesshomaru chuckled and said "I'm surprised you're not with her." Inuyasha blushed a little and asked "Why should I she's just taking a bath?" Sesshomaru asked "You do lover her don't you?"

* * *

Coming soon chapter 9  



	9. Renee's pregnancy And Misa's problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes in chapter 8.

Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks for the wows.

**Chapter 9**

Renee's pregnancy. And Misa's problem.

Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I do lover her." With that said Inuyasha stood and walked away. He went into the bathing room and took off his clothes. Inuyasha saw that Misa had her back turned. So he dived into the deep end of the pool. She heard a splash and turned around to see who it was. But she doesn't see anyone. Suddenly she was pulled under water. While under water she saw Inuyasha. She blushed when she realized that he's naked. And her eyes went wide when she saw his manhood. Misa got the surface and took a breath. Then she saw Inuyasha surface next to her.

She growled lightly and asked "What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha smiled and said "I'm just having fun." Misa blushed and said "Ok you can have fun. But you're naked." Inuyasha shrugged and said "I would have to be to take a bath." Misa gave Inuyasha a slie smile and splashed him. Soon the two half demons were splashing each other. After their water fight they got out. Inuyasha got into his fire rat clothes. And Misa got into the green kimono. Then they headed toward Misa's room. Once in her room Misa said "That was fun." Inuyasha smiled and said "Yes it was." Soon they were kissing passionately. Inuyasha pulled away and asked "Misa will you become my mate?" Misa nodded and said "Yes I will." They stripped each other naked. Then Inuyasha bit Misa's neck leaving his mark.

Two hours later the servants announced that dinner is served. Inuyasha and Misa heard the servants and got up. They got dressed and went to the dinning room. Once in the dinning room they sat next to each other. Sesshomaru smiled and asked "So did you enjoy your bath?" Misa smiled and said "Ye we did we had lots of fun." Inuyasha nodded and said "We have good news." Renee smiled and asked "What is it?" Misa blushed and said "Inuyasha and I became mates." Sesshomaru, Renee, Rin, and Shippo all smiled and said "Congratulations you two." Inuyasha nodded and said "Thank you all very much. I just hope what Kagome wrote in her note isn't true. And that Misa does become pregnant."

Three weeks have passed and Renee is a month pregnant. Inuyasha and Misa mated three weeks ago. Unfortunately Misa didn't get pregnant. But Inuyasha didn't get mad he's not in a hurry. Misa. Renee, Shippo, and Rin are in the garden. Sesshomaru is happy that he's going to be a father. He and Inuyasha rule over the western lands. So they both patrol their lands. They haven't patrolled their lands in a while. Sesshomaru sighed and said "We should go on patrol tomorrow." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes we should." It's late so everyone went into their rooms. That night Inuyasha and Misa made love. In the morning they woke when the servants. Announced that breakfast is served.

Everyone got up and got dressed then they all went to the dinning room. After eating Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood and said "We're going on patrol." Renee and Misa nodded and said "Please be careful and return soon." With that said the two brothers left. After the brothers left Misa, Renee, Shippo, and Rin went to the bathing room. While they bathed they talked. Renee isn't showing that she's pregnant. But she knows in the months to come that'll all change. Renee looked at her daughter and asked "Did you and Inuyasha try again?" Misa nodded and said "I don't sense anything yet." Just then Rin and Shippo started a water fight. So they all joined in and had fun.

After their water fight. They all got out of the pool and got dressed. Then they went to go eat lunch. After lunch they went out to the garden. They all hoped that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be ok. Four weeks have passed Renee is two months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. Misa is not pregnant again and she's afraid that Inuyasha will get mad. Just then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back from patrol. Renee and Rin ran up to Sesshomaru. And Misa and Shippo ran up to Inuyasha. Shippo has been adopted by Inuyasha and Misa. And Rin has been adopted by Sesshomaru and Renee.

When Sesshomaru saw Renee's belly he is overjoyed, Inuyasha asked "Are you pregnant Misa?" Misa shook her head and said "No I'm not I'm sorry." A little disappointed Inuyasha hugged her and said "It's ok Misa. We'll try again later." Misa nodded and said "Come on Shippo I'll tuck you in." Inuyasha left the castle and went to the forest that is named after him. He stood in front of the sacred tree. Inuyasha can remember what Kagome had wrote in the note two months ago. And he remembers when he first met Kagome. He growled and racked his claws across the tree's truck. Then he said "It's thanks to you I can't get Misa pregnant."

After clawing the tree he returned to the castle. He went onto his and Misa's room. Inuyasha can hear Misa crying so he calmed her down. Once he calmed her down. They went to sleep for the night. In the morning after breakfast. Everyone found something to do. Renee is talking Misa.

"So did he get upset?" asked Renee.

"I don't think so." said Misa.

Two more months later Renee is four months pregnant. The servants are ready for when she gives birth. Sesshomaru and Renee are sitting on the porch with Inuyasha and Misa. Rin and Shippo are playing tag. Misa still hasn't gotten pregnant. It's late so everyone went to their rooms. All except Inuyasha he's standing outside. He took the jewel out of his pocket. Inuyasha knows what to wish for now. He said "Oh sacred jewel I wish Misa could have a pup." The jewel glowed and disappeared. Then Inuyasha went to his and Misa's room. It's morning and a summer storm is raging. And Renee is in labor. Sesshomaru and a servant are in the room. Inuyasha, Misa, Rin, and Shippo are on the porch.

Six hours later the servant told Renee to push. Soon the room is filled with the crys of a newborn pup. The servant cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then the servant said "It's a boy." The pup has golden white hair, dark gold eyes, and two purple stripes on each cheek. The servant gave the pup to Sesshomaru and left. Just then a bolt of lightning appeared. Sesshomaru smiled and asked "How about Zeus for his name?" Renee nodded, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Sesshomaru wrapped Zeus in a blue blanket and left the room. He went out on the porch and sat down so everyone can see Zeus.

Rin saw the pup and said "I'm a big sister." Sesshomaru smiled and said "That's right this is your brother Zeus." Rin smiled and asked "Can I hold Zeus?" Sesshomaru nodded and put Zeus in her arms. After Rin was done Misa held her little brother. Two hours later Renee came out on the porch. By now the storm has blown away. She sat down next to Sesshomaru. Renee saw that Inuyasha is holding Zeus. Inuyasha gave the fussing Zeus to Renee. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around. While Renee breast fed Zeus. After she was done the brothers turned back around. Renee looked at Inuyasha and asked "What are you going to do since you can't get Misa pregnant?"

Inuyasha smiled and said "I wished on the jewel. Misa might be able to get pregnant now." Misa hugged Inuyasha and said "You are the best Inuyasha." That night Inuyasha and Misa made love. And Renee got up a few times to feed Zeus. In the morning when Sesshomaru woke. He didn't wake Renee. Sesshomaru knew that Renee has just went back to sleep. So he picked up Zeus and went into the dinning room. He sat down and ate his breakfast. Then he went outside with the rest of his family. A hour later Renee joined the family.

* * *

coming soon the last chapter. Chapter10  



	10. Misa get's pregnant and Kagome's finall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Bluer Sky: Yup Sesshomaru and Renee have a pup. And rather or not Misa gets pregnant. You'll find out in this chapter. Yami Yugi Girl: Thanks again for the wow. 

**Chapter 10**

Misa gets pregnant and Kagome's final visit.

It's been three months since Inuyasha and Misa made love. Misa is finally pregnant she's three months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. Misa and Inuyasha are happy that they are going to be parents. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left to go on patrol yesterday. Rin and Shippo are playing in the garden. Renee and Misa are on the porch. Misa loves her three month old brother Zeus. Since Renee adopted Rin she now has two daughters and a son. So far Misa has a son because she adopted Shippo. Rin loves Zeus like a bis sister should. Shippo can't wait to be a big brother. Rin calls Sesshomaru father and Renee mother. She calls Inuyasha uncle and Misa aunt. Shippo calls Misa mother and Inuyasha father.

He calls Sesshomaru uncle and Renee aunt. Misa and Renee think Rin and Shippo are very cute. Renee picked up Zeus and rocked him to sleep. And Misa sat back and put her hands on her belly. She smiled when she felt the pup move. Renee placed her hand on Misa's belly. She also smiled when she felt the pup move. Renee said "I'm so proud of you Misa." Misa sighed happily and said "Thank you Mother." Renee nodded and said "You're welcome dear. And I think I'm going to like being a mother and a grandmother." Misa giggled and said "I bet Sesshomaru likes the idea of being a father and a uncle." Renee nodded and said "Yes he does. And I bet Inuyasha feels the same way."

Misa smiled and said "Yes he does." The two female demons talked and watched Rin and Shippo. Two months have passed and Misa is now five months pregnant. And Zeus is five months old. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally returned from patrol yesterday. They were slowed down by the late summer storms. Right now Rin and Shippo are napping in the castle. Renee and Sesshomaru are on the porch. The two full blooded demons are asleep. Zeus is asleep on his father's lap. Inuyasha and Misa are sitting under a tree in the garden. Both half demons are awake and can feel the pup kicking.

Meanwhile Kagome is wondering how everyone is doing. She is now married to Hojo and has one child. Kagome had Hojo watch their son. Then she jumped into the well. Once in the feudal Japan she went to the slayers village. When she got there she saw Sango carrying two babies. And saw Miroku walking next to her. Kagome went to walk over to them. But Kilala stood in front of her and transformed. Sango heard Kilala and went over to see who was there. When she saw Kagome she asked "What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled and said "I'm here to see how you and Miroku are doing." Sango snorted and said "Like you care. Inuyasha told us what you did to Misa. Now I want you to leave." After leaving the slayers village.

Kagome headed toward the west. By the time she got there. Renee, Sesshomaru, and Zeus woke up now they are in the bathing room. Rin and Shippo are still napping inside. Inuyasha had gone inside to check on the kids. And Misa is in the garden pulling weeds. Kagome quickly walked into the garden. She hid behind a tree and watched Misa. The wind is blowing a little. Misa's golden hair fluttered in the breeze. Kagome saw that Misa is marked. Just then Misa stood and Kagome could see that she's pregnant. Kagome got mad and asked herself "How can she be pregnant? I stabbed her." She got so mad that she ran toward Misa and pinned her to the ground.

Misa saw Kagome and asked "What are you doing here?" Kagome gave her an angry look and said "None of your business." Misa growled then Kagome asked "How did you get pregnant?" The female hanyou growled and said "After six months of trying and failing. Inuyasha wished on the jewel for us to have a pup." Misa growled again and tried to get Kagome off of her. Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. So he headed toward the garden. Out in the garden Misa is still trying to get Kagome off of her. Suddenly Kagome kneed Misa in her pregnant belly. Misa howled and Inuyasha appeared and pushed Kagome off of Misa. He helped Misa up and asked "Are you ok?"

Misa shook her head and said "I think I'm in labor." Inuyasha glared at Kagome and said "Go home and never come here again." Then he picked up Misa and went into the castle. On his way to his and Misa's room. He ran into Sesshomaru and Renee. Inuyasha told them what happened then went into the room. He summoned a servant to try to stop Misa's labor. But it's to late Misa's water broke. She has not choice but to give birth a month early. Both she and Inuyasha hope their pup will be ok. Eight long hours later the servant told Misa to push. Soon a small pup is born. The servant cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then she said "It's a girl."

The pup has dog ears like her parents do. She had silvery white hair with streaks of gold and hazel eyes. The servant wrapped her in a light blue blanket. She gave the pup to Inuyasah and left. Inuyasha looked at his little daughter. He can tell she is part coyote demon, part dog demon, and part human. Misa smiled and asked "How about we name her Emiko." Inuyasha nodded and said "That's a wonderful name. Now you rest." With that said he left the room. He wnt out on the porch and showed Emiko to everyone.

Sixteen years later Zeus and Emiko are sixteen. Rin is twenty-seven and is 5'6''. Shippo is sixty-seven in demon years but looks twenty-eight and he is 5'7''. Rin and Shippo are mates and love near the castle. Zeus is 5'8'' and knows how to wield Tokijin and Tenseiga. Emiko is 5'6'' and knows how to wield Tetsusaiga and Tretseiga. Zeus and Emiko still live with their parents. And they know all about their parent's pasts. At the slayers village Miroku and Sango are in their thirties. And both of their kids are sixteen. Both of their kids know about their parent's pasts. At the castle the family of demons are enjoying the day and life.

The End!

* * *

Coming soon a new story. The title is What Would happen If?  



End file.
